


Tor Valen Gets a New Addition

by Dat_moose_girl



Series: Tor-Valen spin off stories [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Post-Apocalypse, Castiel and Dean Winchester are Saps, Cutesy, Family Fluff, Fluff, M/M, New Parents, Newborn child, Omega Dean Winchester, Spin Off, for someone awesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2018-05-13 06:10:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5697931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dat_moose_girl/pseuds/Dat_moose_girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Cas spend time with their new baby.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tor Valen Gets a New Addition

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Savaial](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Savaial/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Tor-Valen](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5286974) by [Savaial](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Savaial/pseuds/Savaial). 



> I am waiting for an update on [Tor Valen](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5286974/chapters/12204098) and I can't keep my brain from thinking of the fluff. I decided to write it down for author, @Savaial, cos I love the story,so, by extension, her (SHE'S PRETTY COOL). ((Please tell me if you see any mistakes and I will fix them.))

Dean dozed, a soft bundle in his arms. He stirred as Cas settled back beside him. Dean let his husband's body heat soak through to his tired bones. Having a baby was hard work.

Castiel ran fingers through his hair and moved the blanket to look at their tiny son's face. The baby sighed and cooed at his papa's gentle touch. Cas was so happy and relaxed now that the child was in their arms. He thought that must be the reason that Dean and the baby were so content.

Dean had done so well the whole time. He remained calm ever through the pain. Cas had smelt that pain but also the clean, herb-like smell Dean had when he was entirely calm. It really helped Cas.

The baby was a week old now but Dean and Cas still stayed close enough too him for one of them to be with him at all times. Cas didn't go farther away than the kitchen or to the western parlor to check up on their family. Naomi and Zachariah were extremely pleased with both of them and made it known, always crooning over all three of them. Sam was too nervous of hurting the child to hold him when he sat in with Cas and Dean. He'd been bringing them tea in the mid-morning for the whole week now.

Crowley had been checking in to make sure Dean was comfortable and had made so many _butt-hurt_ jokes that Dean has been exasperated upon hearing the man enter. Crowley had decided, being Dean's personal shaman, that it was upon him to give Dean different herbal brews. Dean knew that he gave him lavender regularly to help the mammary function. The baby didn't mind. Maybe it was because Dean craved lavender honey carrying the baby.

The baby had blackish-brown hair like Cas. And as Dean had hoped, Castiel's bright blue eyes. Other than that, the boy didn't look particular like his family yet. Dean knew his baby would be gorgeous. He was proud. The boy with dark fluffy hair was his. He and Cas created this baby and that amazed him.

Cas snug beside him and the baby in his arms put him at peace. The happiness and comfort wafting off Cas combined with the smell of the baby made him feel so good. It smelled like family. The child's breath steadied as he fell asleep.

"Have you thought of a name for him?" murmured Castiel. He had his nose and lips pressed to Dean's head. Dean softly smiled as he shook his head.

"I can't decide," Dean said. Turning his head he caught Cas' mouth with his. "We can't name him after my mom. Mary is a really girly name."

"What of Henry, for your grandfather?" Cas whispered, brushing their lips again. "Michael? Since you've been blessed through all this s- mess?"

Dean smiled at the fact that Cas corrected himself for the child. He didn't reply; he snuggled closer into Cas. The baby awoke, gripping to the sleep shirt Dean was wearing. He made a distraught sound, akin to a whimper.

"Is my little one hungry?" chuckled Dean. He untied the shirt and moved the cloth so the baby could nurse. He mad a happy sound. I felt so nice to know he was taking care of this little baby. His little baby.

"Is my baby hungry?" Castiel asked Dean. Dean nodded his head. "I asked Ellen to make you pancakes and sausage. I'm sure we can get that brought to us. And I can ask for some honey on top."

Cas enjoyed this a lot. His mate and their child were happy and so was he. He turned out to be a good alpha after all his mistakes. He knew now how this whole thing worked. He had fouled up so badly at first but Dean loved him anyway. That was good.

Castiel rang the bell to ask for someone's help. Ellen came through the door almost as if she was waiting on them to ring. Skye wobbled behind her mother, clinging to her skirt.

"I got you all the stuff you asked for, Master Castiel," Ellen grinned, placing the laden tray on Castiel's lap. "May we see the baby?"

"Sure, you can sit down if you'd like," Dean said, he patted the bed with his free arm. "Okay, sweetheart, I think you've gotten all your gonna get for now." He smiled gently pulling the infant from his chest. Ellen sat at his feet and Skye sat on them.

He passed the baby to Ellen's arms and he didn't fuss about losing his daddy's milk. He was an easy baby. Skye was speaking in gibberish to the baby who seemed concerned with grabbing the wild red hair on her head. Ellen soon had enough time loving on the baby. She scooped up Skye on her hip and bid them adieu.

"Do you think i'll ever leave our bed?" Dean sighed. The baby had gone back to sleep on his chest. Castiel rose to feed the fire, Dean longed for Cas' weight back beside him.

"Yes, I think you will," Cas said. "We are having dinner with everyone tonight, out behind the kitchen. We need to show our bundle of joy off more."

"That will be really great," Dean yawned."I hope Jo is roasting some wild boar..."

Dean trailed off, returning to sleep. A good sleep, warm and gentle. Cas laid down beside him kissing his husband and the baby on their heads before tucking them all under a quilt.

This is it, Cas thought. I've made it.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope it's cute. I have such a hard time writing but I think this was nice for a one shot-y fluff. I hope you all enjoyed my fanfic of a fanfic.


End file.
